Recueil de Vie
by Amaryelle
Summary: Que font-ils une fois que la guerre est fini ? Des jours, des mois ou même des années après la chute des Ténèbres que vivent les héros connus ou moins connus ? Ginny, Neville, Drago et tant d'autre ... !
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour !

Je suis toute neuve dans le monde de la FanFic même si j'en avais déjà fait quelques uns que je ne retrouve plus malheureusement ! Je me suis donc lancé pour la seconde fois dans la rédaction et merci à **Lyra Muushya** pour ses fic qui m'ont donné envie de reprendre le chemin de l'écriture. Je ne ferais sans doute pas aussi bien mais j'espère tout de même que ce soit un minimum plaisant à lire.

Ici sera un petit recueil d'OS concernant la vie des Héros connus et moins connus d'après Guerre. Après la mort et la disparition des forces du mal, que vivent, que ressentent les vainqueurs des jours, des mois ou des années après ?

Je n'ai pas de relectrice donc je me lance sans filet ! Haha ! Merci à **J. K. Rowling** pour son univers qui nous fait tous rêver ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture je l'espère !

* * *

Toi,

Quand on m'a parlé de toi pour la première fois, j'ai douté de ton existence. Est ce qu'il était possible que quelqu'un comme toi puisse exister ? J'avais peur de te rencontrer et, pourtant, j'avais hâte. J'avais peur de parler de toi et, pourtant, je ne faisais que cela, tout le temps. S'en était même agaçant pour les gens de mon entourage. Je t'imaginais, je te rêvais, tu étais dans mon esprit bien avant notre véritable rencontre.

Quand mon regard a croisé le tien pour la première fois, j'ai su. J'ai su que je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et bien plus. Tes yeux verts, ton nez, tes lèvres cherchant un je-ne-sais-quoi à formuler, je les aimais déjà bien trop. Je t'ai contemplé pendant de long moment sans réussir à perdre mon sourire. Je me souviens vaguement que l'on m'ait dit que j'allais user mes yeux, mais cela m'était bien égal tant que je pouvais te voir.

Quand tu m'as parlé pour la première fois, mon coeur a fait une embardée. Une fois encore j'ai compris que toi et moi c'était pour la vie. Le son de ta voix résonnait comme une douce mélodie à mon oreille, je ne pouvais pas me détourner de toi. Et de toute façon je n'en avais pas du tout envie. Chacun de tes mots me transpersaient le coeur et faisait rayonner en moi toute une floppée de merveilleuse sensation.

Quand tu as marché vers moi pour la première fois, j'ai eu envie de te serrer très fort contre mon coeur. Tes cheveux noirs bougeaient en fonction de tes pas et plus tu te rapprochais de moi plus j'étais heureuse de sentir que c'étaitréellement vers moi que tu marchais. Et quand tes bras ont enlacé mon cou à la fin de ce long parcours, j'eu presque les larmes aux yeux.

Quand, un jour, tu es arrivé vers moi en courant, que tu m'as serré dans tes bras et que doucement tes lèvres se sont posées sur ma joue au travers de mes cheveux roux pour la première fois, je me suis senti la plus heureuse du monde. Moi, j'obtenais ce que personne d'autre n'avait obtenu la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Moi, je recevais de plus en plus d'attention de ta part et rien que cela me rende fière et en joie.

Quand tu m'as rejoint dans mon lit au milieu de la nuit pour la première fois, je t'ai pris dans mes bras sans hésiter et t'ai gardé contre moi tout le reste de la nuit en chuchotant des mots doux. J'étais bien heureuse d'être cette personne pour toi. Dans la pénombre, tu t'amusais à compter mes taches de rousseur et moi je ne faisais que de sourire comblé par ta seule présence.

Quand, il y a quelques années, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de toi, James, je ne savais pas que j'allais rencontrer l'amour de ma vie, que j'allais connaître le bonheur le plus total. Et ce bonheur mon petit coeur, nous allons le partager à nouveau, tu vas avoir un petit frère...


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà avec un autre passage de vie ! J'espère que cela vous plaît. Je me dérouille doucement alors s'il y a des remarques n'hésitez pas, si je veux faire mieux, il me faut des critiques ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

Merci encore à **JK Rowling** pour son univers !

* * *

Ce devait être un mariage d'arrangement. Je l'avais aperçue plusieurs fois à Poudlard, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé me marier avec elle un jour... En fait, je crois que je n'avais jamais réellement songé aux filles. Après la guerre, ma famille et moi-même avons dû répondre de nos actes. C'était normal et je soutenais la sentence comme il fallait. Ma mère eut plus de mal mais, finalement après avoir purgé ma peine, j'appris que j'allais l'épouser.

C'est ainsi que ma mère et la sienne avaient prévu les choses. Remettre nos deux familles sur un chemin respectif, sur les bons rails et ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. C'était tout ce qu'elles souhaitaient. Je ne l'ai croisé qu'une ou deux fois avant aujourd'hui, la cérémonie. Je suis angoissé alors que je n'en ai pas le besoin. Je ne la connais pas plus que cela, juste de nom...

« Tout est prêt, nous attendons la mariée... »

Me tenant bien droit dans ma robe de sorcier acheté pour l'occasion, je patiente. J'attends. Je triture ma manche en me mordant la lèvre. Je ne connais pas la moitié des invités. Évidemment, mes amis.. enfin mes connaissances de Poudlard sont là, présentes avec leurs parents, leur famille. Il faut que je reste digne, que je montre que je suis toujours le sang-pur que je dois être. Que mon père a toujours voulu que je sois.

Je lance un regard à ma mère qui me sourit avec tendresse. C'était rare. Jamais en public elle n'avait montré ses sentiments. Elle avait tellement changé depuis la fin de la guerre. J'avais changé aussi, sans doute un peu moins vantard, un peu plus posé et distant. C'était ce que l'on disait de moi, et c'était sans doute la seule et unique raison qui avait fait accepter le mariage de nos deux noms.

« Taisez-vous ! » « chute ! » « La voilà! »

Elle arrive, celle à qui je vais lier ma vie. Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade mais pourquoi ? Je ne la connais que peu, je ne l'ai pas vraiment choisie et, pourtant, elle est là, elle s'avance dans une robe qui ne lui va que trop bien. Je ne saurais exprimer ce que je ressens, j'ai la sensation d'avoir arrêté de respirer. Je la contemple. Belle, le regard un peu intimidé mais la démarche sûre et fière.

Je décèle dans son regard, et le sourire qu'elle m'offre, qu'elle m'accepte. Elle s'arrête à mes cotés et moi je ne peux arracher mon regard du sien. Je l'apprends, je la découvre, je l'apprivoise tout comme elle le fait pour moi. Elle ose effleurer ma main et le silence accompagne nos premières caresses.

« Nous pouvons commencer... »

La cérémonie débute. J'étais persuadé que cela allait être long, mais je peinais à respirer tant la jeune femme à mes côtés me déstabilisais. Quand fut le moment d'échanger nos vœux, je bredouillais les miennes puis écoutais les siennes sentant ses mains aussi tremblantes que les miennes. Ses mots me percutaient. Elle m'acceptait. Le jeune homme que j'ai été, les choix que j'ai faits, les actions que je regrette à présent... Tout, elle m'acceptait tel que j'étais, j'ai été et que je serai à l'avenir.

Doucement, quand on nous le demanda, j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes et c'est avec timidité que nous scellions notre union par un baiser. Je perdais un instant mon regard dans le sien et je compris de la chance que j'avais, de cette seconde chance qu'elle m'offrait. Qui d'autre m'aurait accepté ? Qui d'autre aurait eu le courage devant tout le monde sorcier de se tenir là face à moi, avec ce petit sourire et cette bague au doigt. On m'extirpa de mes pensées bien trop vite à mon goût.

« Monsieur et Madame Malefoy ? Vous êtes prêt pour les photos ? »


End file.
